


Forged In Iron

by Wolveria



Series: Kneel Down, and Wonder [2]
Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Monster sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, non-human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Wolveria
Summary: Left to deal with the consequences of your actions, you soon find yourself in the hands of the so-called enemy. What will the Ape King do with you, now that the tables have turned?[Sequel to "Broken Chains"]





	Forged In Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning: This story is smut with some rough sex. Proceed with enthusiasm.
> 
> While Caesar is an evolved chimp, he is human-like in all the ways that matter with consent and cognition. Therefore, the author is categorizing this as "monster romance/sex." Not bestiality. If the reader does not agree, the reader is encouraged to close the page and move on.

You stood above Preacher’s bloodied corpse, the MK slightly shaking in your trembling hands. You weren’t sure how it had happened so fast. One minute, the two of you were in the empty ape pen after you had discovered the unearthed escape tunnel; the next minute, the young man had spotted Caesar running down the gravel concourse, the ape king dodging bullets as he galloped on all fours toward the wall.

Without a word, Preacher had followed him, slowly raising his crossbow in preparation of shooting the running chimp. And without a word, you had raised your own rifle, shooting the young man in the back of the head.

The shock of what you had done was broken by an earth-shattering explosion. You jerked your head upwards to find the fuel tanker nearest to the wall had burst into a plume of fire, taking part of the wall and the ramparts with it. Debris rained down from the sky like some kind of Armageddon snowfall.

Still you couldn’t move, frozen as the world around you fell apart in a display of fantastical apocalyptic proportions. But then something hard grabbed onto your arm, vice-like with its force, and you were dragged back into the ape pen. You looked down to find Caesar had a hold of your forearm, pulling you toward the hole in the ground.

The events afterward blurred together in a terrifying maelstrom of washed out colors, alarming sounds, and bursts of air between hot and cold. The ape king dragged you through the premade tunnels and out the other side, where you watched the Northern army destroy what was left of the base. The Alpha-Omegas may have become a severe, militaristic group in the past few months, but they had been your only home.

And now they were gone – defeated first by the army, and then buried in an avalanche of snow. You had been sure you were going to join them, smothered by an oppressive blanket of white death. But then the ape king had forced you onto his back, where you had clung tightly as he rushed up the trunk of a pine tree as far as he could go. The assaulting wall of white hit the pine tree so hard you thought you would either be dislodged, or the tree would snap in half and you would both die a horrible death.

But the deafening, train-like roar tapered into silence, the air no longer filled with stinging, biting ice, but soft snowflakes. It clung to the fur of the ape you were tightly holding onto, your arms braced around his neck. This was a much, much different embrace than the last one the two of you had shared.

You shoved away the unwanted thoughts. The memories were replaced by fear as you looked up and saw the pine trees were filled with apes. You were surrounded by them. There was no escape.

You clung tighter to Caesar’s back as he carefully climbed to the ground (or rather, the top of the snow that had launched itself down the mountainside). You released your numb hands from his fur, your limbs slightly trembling, your teeth chattering from the chill in the air and the adrenaline coursing through your veins.

The large chimp slowly turned to stare at you with his piercing green-and-gold gaze. His expression was immutable, unreadable, and you had no idea what he was thinking behind those human-like eyes.

After the other apes had also climbed to the ground, the troop started to converge toward you. Without thinking, you hid behind the ape king, suddenly terrified they would rip you limb from limb. You had been one of their captors, after all. Though you had never abused them, and you had been generous with the water pails and feed scoops, you doubted that would earn you points.

Your fears seemed to be founded, as the gathering of apes began to hoot and howl angrily, their green eyes alight with fear and hatred as they began to move closer.

Caesar lifted his hand abruptly, and the apes stopped. Your heart hammered in your throat as you shielded yourself behind his broad shoulders. You had no idea if the ape king would spare your life, or allow them to murder you, so you waited with trembling, short breaths.

“This human…” Caesar began to say, peering over his shoulder at your from the corner of his eye. “…helped make our freedom possible.” As the ape king turned to face the tribe, his baritone voice rang out across pine trees and the featureless snow. “She is not to be harmed. No ape is to touch her… while she is under my power.”

_Under his power?_ you wondered with furrowed brow.

“We have a long journey ahead of us. Prepare to leave.”

His words, clearly meant as a dismissal, caused the apes to disperse. Once they were sufficiently out of earshot, Caesar turned to you once more, expression troubled and lips set into a thin line. He held out his large hand.

“You will need to hand over your weapons.”

You stared: first at his long, rough hand, then up to his worn face. Snowflakes had caught in his fur and beard, and he appeared as if he had aged ten years since you last saw him. (The sensual memories of how his fur felt against your skin assaulted you, and you had to bat them away.)

“Is that it?” you asked, voice tight. When he didn’t answer, you pressed, “You said it yourself: I helped you escape. I went out of my way to assist you, and now I’m to be your _prisoner?”_

“Give me your weapons,” Caesar spoke with a growl to his voice. It wasn’t a request. Shooting him your most heated glare, you pulled the rifle from your shoulder and dropped it into the snow. Next, you unhooked the sheath for your combat knife and tossed that into the snow as well.

“Happy? Or do you need to give me a thorough _pat down_ first?”

Caesar’s eyes widened at your unfortunate choice of words. You had meant the question to be given as a sarcastic quip, but, of course, it immediately called to mind the feel of his rough, desperate hands holding your hips as he—

You shut down that train of thought before it could continue. But then you noticed something in Caesar’s eyes that was not completely… disinterested. Biting your lip hard enough to make your eyes water, you looked away from him as the uncomfortable blush crept up your cheeks. You briefly wondered if being ripped apart limb from limb might be less painful than being the ape king’s prisoner, after all.

 

* * *

 

The first day of the journey was awkward, uncomfortable, and just dreary in general. You walked on foot near the front of the progression – most likely so the ape king could keep an eye on you. Three other apes on horseback stayed near him; a large, nearly hairless chimp, a small chimp wearing winter clothing (his beanie was ridiculous), and a massive orangutan. A human girl was sitting right behind him, and you recognized her as the daughter of one of the deserters.

Before the journey had started, you had tried to approach the girl, curious as to what another human was doing there. But Caesar had stopped you with a large hand on your arm, shaking his head.

“She cannot speak. Some sickness, I think.”

The blood had drained from your face as you realized what he was saying. Oh yes, it was a type of sickness, and a death sentence under the Colonel’s rule. McCullough wasn’t here now, but you still stayed away from the girl, not wanting to become infected.

There was another fascinating development as well, in the form of a young chimp clinging to Caesar’s back. It didn’t take you long to realize the ape was his child, and you had a moment of confused anxiousness when you realized Caesar might have a mate. Then you remembered, no, he _had_ a mate. The Colonel had killed her, along with his child. You hadn’t known he had another. It felt… strange, to imagine Caesar as a father. It was strange to think of him at _all_ , considering what had happened the day before.

You continued to mentally skirt the topic of your illicit activities yesterday, and were largely successful until that night. You were kept separate from the group as they settled down for at the end of the day, building campfires to cook what little game they could find. Two rather large, intimidating gorillas had been tasked with keeping guard over you, and as you poked your meager fire with a stick, you thought it was embarrassing overkill. Any of the apes could overpower you, let alone two gorillas that looked like they could chew you up and spit you out like jerky.

Just as you were leaning back against the scratchy bark of a tree, debating if it would be more comfortable sleeping sitting up, or lying down in the pine needles, a chimp approached your campfire. He held a spear in one hand, and his expression was hard with dislike as he began to make gestures with his other hand.

You sighed tiredly.

“I don’t know what you’re saying,” you tried to explain patiently. The chimp gave an impatient snort.

“Cae. Sar. Want talk. With. Hu-man,” the chimp stuttered out, his voice hoarse with disuse. It might have been rough around the edges, but it was nothing compared to the ape king’s gravelly voice.

_Oh God, what does he want with me now?_ you wondered, your stomach churning nervously as you rose to your feet. He had ignored you for most of the day, and you had done the same, focusing only on your boots as you put them one in front of the other. It had been easier than catching the frequent stares of mistrust and hostility from his people.

Now those same looks were given to you as you followed the chimp through the large campsite. You wished you could return back to your pitiful fire, where you were at least secluded and shielded from contentious glares.

It took longer than you would have expected to arrive at Caesar’s campfire. It was much farther away than the other fires, even yours, and you had to trudge several minutes in near pitch-black darkness to find it, but then you spotted it: warm firelight in the middle of a small cove of trees. Your stomach clenched into a band of iron as you spotted the ape king, sitting on a log while staring into the flickering flames.

He was alone.

Caesar looked up at the chimp who had escorted you, giving him a slow nod. The other ape made a sort of humble gesture, like a bow, then he turned and disappeared into the darkness. You cautiously turned your gaze back to the ape king, but his eyes were focused back on the fire, as if you weren’t even there.

You stood there for several tense, nerve-wracking moments, but finally, the older chimp exhaled with a slight slump of his shoulders.

“Come. Sit.”

He still didn’t look in your direction, but the quiet command was given with enough firmness to send a shiver up your spine. You walked around the fire and cautiously sat down on the log. As far from the ape king as possible.

“I won’t hurt you.”

You sent him a sharp look. Was he making mocking you? It was difficult to tell. His tone and expression was somber, but those words… they were the ones you had spoken to him inside his prison cell. Some of your very first as you had reached forward to stroke his cheek. You had been kind to him, and Caesar had craved that kindness with the desperation of the abused.

But he was no longer a helpless – you were the one under his thrall, now.

“What do you want with me?” you responded with more bite to your voice than you intended, but you were agitated and afraid. You had saved his life, and he had saved yours, but what did that _mean_ , exactly? What would he do with you? You were a drain on limited resources, your species was a constant threat to his people, and you served as a reminder of… what he had done during, what he no-doubt saw as, a moment of weakness.

Caesar remained perfectly still after your snappish response, and you began to suspect you had made a mistake. You should have tried to escape as soon as possible: nothing good could come of being under the ape king’s control.

He didn’t speak, but he rose to his feet. You watched as he turned and approached, stopping between the campfire and where you were sitting, leaving you in shadows. You hard-swallowed and automatically leaned back, away from the imposing alpha male. You kept your eyes firmly fixed to the ground.

“Look at me.”

Almost against your will, you dragged your eyes upward, across his fur-covered body, even now marveling at the massive bulk underneath. But it was the hard, unyielding look in his gold-flecked eyes that sent pleasant warmth between your thighs.

_No no no, not now,_ you harshly scolded your mutinous body, but the longer Caesar glared down at you, the more you had to fight to keep from squirming and rubbing your thighs together. He stared at you for what felt like an eternity, and you knew the blush across your cheeks would be unmistakable.

“Why did you unlock the chains?”

You visibly flinched at his rumbly, growling voice. You averted your eyes, remembered he had commanded you to look at him, and moved your gaze back to him. You didn’t know how to avoid the question, so you weakly responded, “I don’t know.”

“Why did you murder a fellow soldier in cold blood?”

Again, you wanted to crawl under the log like a tiny insect under the weight of his rough voice and his hard eyes. Trying to hold his gaze was like staring into the fiery sun.

“Because… because it was the right thing to do.”

Caesar stared at you for several heavy seconds, pregnant with tension as his hazel eyes bored into yours. Then he reached down, grabbed you around the bicep, and yanked you roughly to your feet. You had only enough time to give a small cry of fear before he shoved you against the trunk of a nearby tree, your back slamming hard against the rough bark. His hand was still wrapped painfully-tight around your arm, so you didn’t dare move as he brought his face close to yours.

“Tell me. The truth.”

You thought your heart was going to escape from your chest by how hard it was beating. The primal instinct to flee was sickeningly strong, but there was another carnal urge that vibrated through your thighs and up into your lower belly, causing a confusing elixir of fear and desire to mix in your blood.

“Why did you kill Preacher?” the ape king growled, inches away. You could feel his hot breath ghost against your lips, and you swore you could feel his body heat against your clothed skin. “You had nothing to gain from doing so. Why did you do it? _Why?”_ He spoke the last word sharply, sending an electric jolt through your stomach.

“Because he was going to kill you!” you choked out, your voice straining with fear and tight with yearning.

“And why…” Caesar moved closer, his eyes dark with some untenable emotion. “…would that…” He moved his hand from your bicep to rest at the base of your neck, lightly pressing to effectively pin you against the tree. “…matter to you?”

There was no way he couldn’t feel the pulsing of your heart under his rough palms, couldn’t see the fear in your eyes, or not notice the way your lips parted as you strained not to gasp with weakness.

“Because…” you rushed out in a breathless whisper, looking him square in the eye, even as your legs trembled. “Because I have never felt more alive than I did when you were inside me, fucking me as if I was the air you needed to breathe.”

The snarl that ripped from his throat was magnificent and terrifying at once. It made your legs weaken to the point where you were afraid you were going to collapse. And when Caesar bared his canines at you and hurdled toward your neck, you were sure he was about to rip your throat out. When instead, he buried his mouth against the crook of your neck and lightly bit the skin there, your legs actually did begin to weaken.

Caesar reached a hand around your waist and held you upright against the tree, even as he began to lick and suck against the skin of your neck. The sound that escaped your lips didn’t sound like you at all: a sharp, pathetic keening of hot need. The ape king growled against your skin, forcing you to repeat the sound, opening your neck to him as you tilted your head back and braced it against the rough bark.

His other hand went to your jacket, ripping it open in one fluid motion before he pulled it from your shoulders. He grabbed the bottom of your shirt and forced it over your head, tossing it aside and leaving your bra in place. Next, he grabbed your belt loop and unfastened your pants faster than you would have thought possible. When you tried to reach forward, desperate to feel his fur under your fingertips, Caesar growled and stopped undressing you to shove your arms back against the tree.

The rough gesture should have frightened you. Instead, you gasped with frantic desire, arching your back in a futile attempt to feel your body against his hard, unyielding muscles. In response, the large ape trapped you against the tree with his hips, his hot member digging into your lower stomach. You hissed through your teeth, a very ape-like sound, and that seemed to rile him up in an unexpected way.

Caesar bit down on your shoulder again, and you could feel the sharp points of the canines dig into your skin. Not hard enough to break the skin, but firm enough to make your legs feel boneless while a bolt of pleasure traveled to your core. He finished unzipping your cargo pants, letting them fall to the ground and exposing your bare skin to the cold air.

Then his hands reached around your hips, and with a quick movement you barely felt, Caesar ripped your panties in half. He barely gave you an opportunity to realize what he was doing, before he placed his hands under your ass and lifted you up, forcing your legs around his waist. Without a word, he plunged his thick member deep inside your core. A wordless cry escaped through your throat, but it was from pure, indescribable pleasure, not pain. Your hot, wet entrance accepted him eagerly, your slick walls hugging his shaft tightly.

There was no teasing, no foreplay, no clever exchanging of words; Caesar began thrusting immediately, leaving you breathless as he took complete control and all but fucked you into the tree trunk. His movements were quick, harsh, and the way he gripped your hips as he plunged into you was possessive and all-consuming.

Between the teeth gripping your shoulder, his fingers digging into your hips, and his hard, fast thrusts, you were overwhelmed and drowning in your own pleasure. Ecstatic bolts dragged up from your pelvic muscles, and you could already feel your walls tightening from the pressure building within you. You barely noticed the frigid air or the rough bark digging into your back. All you could feel was Caesar, taking back his control and using you how you had used him.

At least… that’s what you thought. When he finally gave one last thrust into your core and released his pleasure, his member pulsing against your walls, you thought that would be it. He would release you, dump you onto the ground like unwanted baggage, and tell you to go back to your campfire.

Instead, the large chimp released his teeth from the crook of your shoulder and lifted you away from the tree trunk, still carrying you on his hips while embedded inside you. You gripped his neck tightly to keep from falling even though rough hands kept you securely in place. Then he stopped and knelt down, laying you back against the ground. You expected it to be hard and cold, but something soft was between you and the dirt, and you tilted your head to see it was a blanket.

Only then did Caesar pull out from between your legs, leaving you with that cold, vulnerable sensation again. But then he was on you again, covering your body with his as he looked down at you, hazel eyes warm and interested. Your lips parted to speak, but you had no idea what to say. He seemed to understand, or at least not take offense to your sudden loss of speech. The ape king lowered his head, angling to the side so he could gain access to your neck once more. His slightly protruding mouth nudged the spot underneath your ear, and you shivered lightly. He did it again, and you felt a warm, wet sensation as he licked a stripe across your flesh. The gasp that escaped your lips was sharp with surprise, and he hesitated.

Words still beyond your reach, you carefully moved your hands up the sides of his torso and under his arms to run along his broad, furred back. You could feel the muscles of his back and shoulder blades flex under your hands, and you encouraged him by tilting your head away from him, exposing your neck to his powerful, crushing jaws.

The ape king buried his mouth against your neck, causing you to slightly arch your back as you dug your fingernails into his fur. He took turns between lightly nipping at your skin with his blunted teeth, and licking his tongue over where he had bitten. It was a strange sensation, and the alternations between hard and soft, discomfort and pleasure, quickened your breath. You slightly writhed under his heavy weight, wanting him back inside you, the ache inside growing from the pressure that had not yet been released.

You attempted to subtly move your legs to either side of him while he was focused on the flesh of your throat, hoping you could trap him between your thighs. But he could tell what you were doing, and he reached back with his hands to force your legs to be still. You made a small noise of frustration, and Caesar moved back far enough to meet your eye.

The expression on his face was… smug.

_Oh, you bastard,_ you mentally fumed as you glared back at him. _You take your fill, and then leave me like this? As payback?_

As if to answer your unspoken question, Caesar grabbed your wrists and forced them above your head, holding them together with one large hand and ensuring your obedience. You lightly struggled against his grip, but it was iron-clad, even with only one hand. The other was left to roam your body, skimming down to where your sports bra was still covering your chest. He slipped his hand under the material, making your heart beat crazily in your chest as he pulled the elastic bra over your head, and released your wrists just long enough to toss aside the last of your clothing. Then his hand was around your wrists again, pressing them against the blanket as he appraised your exposed breasts curiously. He hadn’t shown any particular interest in them before, but he certainly seemed to now. He rested his large, calloused hand on one of them, gently squeezing it.

You hissed through your teeth and arched your back, almost involuntarily, forcing his hand to more firmly cup around your breast. Caesar watched your reactions with mild amusement, as if you were a new play toy. He gently massaged your breast, causing you to roll your eyes into the back of your head as you relaxed against your will. Next, he tried rubbing his fingertips across the taut nipple, sending tingling electricity down your chest. You inhaled sharply through your nose, your hips slightly bucking against his.

His expression was almost thoughtful as he observed your movements. Then, while still holding your wrists above your head, he leaned down and gave an exploratory lick to your nipple. A surprised moan left your mouth, and you wanted to look down to see what he was doing when he plunged your entire nipple into his mouth. You gave a sharp cry as he licked hard against its peaked surface, and you practically writhed under him now. His hand, now free of your breast, grabbed the side of your hip and forced you to be still as he licked you.

You _really_ lost it when Caesar started to suck on the sensitive nipple, a keening whine in your throat as you struggled against his rigid hold. You weren’t normally so receptive to such touches, but your body ached for release and everything was setting it off. Or maybe it was just the ape king, and everything he did set your mind and body aflame.

Finally, mercifully, Caesar released his hold on your chest, though he did give one long, slow lick across your nipple that made you groan in a strained voice. Then he began to move languidly downward, releasing your wrists as he teased and tasted your skin as he approached your belly button.

You immediately tensed up once he reached, and passed, your navel. _Oh God. What is he doing?_

Caesar didn’t stop, though he did take a slightly new direction. The ape king dragged his lips and teeth along your inner thigh, his large hands separating your trembling legs. Goosebumps covered your flesh as his hot breath tickled your exposed skin. You leaned onto your elbows, wanting to see.

The image of Caesar lying with his head between your legs left you without speech or breath. He either heard or sensed your change in position, because he stared up at you with those hazel eyes, dark with carnal want. While you watched, he lowered his head to the inside of your thigh again, pulling back his lips to expose his teeth as he lightly bit down and then practically kissed your skin. All while not breaking eye contact.

You thought that would be the moment where he drove you completely off the edge, wild with urgent need, and then he lowered his mouth to your sex, nuzzling aside your lips as his tongue plunged forward, licking across your clit.

Curses might have been sharply expelled from your lips, you weren’t quite sure. Your mind was on fire, your body a live wire as Caesar lapped at your exposed nub, making your moan and cry with pleasure. At some point he reached up to hold down your hips as you were completely unable to remain still while he manipulated you just as deftly as a musician with an instrument. You had no idea where he had learned how to do this, and you really didn’t care.

You were lost in a haze of pleasure when Caesar removed his mouth from between your thighs. Your moans were cut short as you came back to yourself, disappointed that he had stopped. But before you could look down, you felt the ape king’s coarse fur and heavy weight cover your body once more. You gasped with needful yearning, aching for the release you sought, but then you understood why he had stopped. His member was heavy and warm against your stomach.

Caesar was above you now, supporting much of his weight on his arms as he stared down into your eyes. Still out of breath, you raised your hands to his face, wanting to feel him. Your palms traced over his rough cheeks, like they had the first time, and you could only look at him in awe and wonder. He raised one of his own hands to one side of your face face, calloused fingers gently running through the strands of your hair.

And then he lowered that same hand, tracing it down your shoulder, across your breast, over to your side and down your hip. He lifted your leg, and in one smooth motion, plunged his length into your slick, aching entrance. You arched your back as you gasped for breath, a desperate moan escaping your throat. Caesar lowered himself fully onto your body, his mouth nuzzling, kissing, and licking along your exposed neck as he began to thrust his hips against yours. The movement was deeply satisfying and smooth, as if you were made to fit perfectly with him. He didn’t need to hold your leg up anymore: you hooked both legs around his thick waist as he kept up the steady pace. Almost immediately, the pressure began to build once more and your breath caught in your throat as it continued to climb.

_“Please…”_

Caesar lifted his mouth from your neck, staring down at you at the sound of the small, needy word you had whispered.

“Please,” you begged again, your eyes watery and desperate as your fingers dug into the fur along his back.

The skin around his nose crinkled, and Caesar grabbed you around the hips, slightly angling them upwards. And then he started to pound, _hard,_ down into your pelvis, his teeth bared from the effort in a feral grimace. You gave a wordless cry as your head tilted back, your walls tightening around his member with an ache so deep it was almost painful.

Finally, you crested the peak, your walls clenching around his shaft so tightly he could barely move at all. Ecstasy rippled from your core and up your stomach to your chest, fireworks behind your eyelids as you squeezed your eyes shut from the force of your orgasm. A low moan issued from the ape king just before you felt him throbbing deep inside you. It was difficult to notice through the powerful pulses traveling through your core, but then your body finally began to calm.

After several moments of you just trying to catch your breath, Caesar pulled out, slowly and carefully, and this time you didn’t feel cold. Not when the chimp still remained on top of you, shielding you from the air with his warmth. You looked up at him through your half-closed eyelids, firmly within the strong haze of post-orgasm bliss. Perhaps that’s why you raised your hand to cup his cheek, wanting to express, in some way, what you were feeling.

It was possible he felt the same, because the ape king moved his hand to the side of your face, gently stroking your cheekbone with his calloused thumb. And then he did something… odd. He leaned forward, and for a moment, you thought he would kiss you. But then he pressed his forehead against yours, breathed out through his nose, and closed his eyes.

You didn’t know what it meant, but it still sent tingles through your stomach and heat to your cheeks. You closed your eyes, reveling in the warmth and security you felt within his arms. You were so close that you shared the same air, and something within you shifted and changed. A realization, one which was as frightening as it was startling”

You didn’t want to ever _not_ have this, whatever _this_ was.

But soon Caesar was pulling away, lifting himself off of you, and you felt panic begin to stir in your otherwise calm, relaxed mood. You gripped his forearm, afraid he would leave. He looked down at your hand and up to your face, his expression questioning.

“Don’t… go. Please.” Your voice cracked from overuse, adding to your pathetic image as you begged him to stay.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Caesar responded in that low, pleasant voice of his. He lowered himself onto his side so that he was lying beside you, facing you. Your expression must have been comical with the shock you felt, because a slow, warm smile spread across his face.

_Oh, God. I could fall in love with that face,_ you realized in what should have been frightening horror. Instead, you felt…

Cautiously, waiting to see if he would shove you away, you scooted over until your chest was pressed against his. He responded by draping a long, muscular arm over your waist, pulling you flush against him. You barely dared to breathe, but after a few seconds, you began to finally relax. He wasn’t going to reject your closeness. You pressed the side of your face against his furred chest, a sense of safety and security blanketing you as Caesar nuzzled the top of your head.

You didn’t know what any of it meant. You had no idea what tomorrow would bring. But at that moment, nestled within the comforting embrace of the beautiful and wondrous ape king, you had a feeling you would be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, before you come to me and say, "Wolveria! How would Caesar know how to do all of that sexy stuff?!" I answer with, "He was raised by humans and was exposed to American television until he was a teenager. You don't think Caesar got curious and found a way to watch porn at some point? Come on, now."
> 
> And now that I have planted that thought into your heads, shout-out to my lovely PotA group. I love you, you damn, dirty apes. (Special thanks to Valkyrie for proofreading and editing.)


End file.
